


Hair Tie

by robinasnyder



Series: Bears and Lions [2]
Category: Christopher Robin (2018), Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: M/M, human!aslan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Normally, Lucy or Susan would brush Aslan's hair out for him before school. Today though, there was some project and all three of their girls had to leave extra early. That left Edmund and Peter to try and muddle through it.Edmund went to get Christopher after about ten minutes of Peter struggling.
Relationships: Christopher Robin/Aslan
Series: Bears and Lions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843741
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Hair Tie

Aslan had incredibly thick hair. It made sense, considering it was a mane when he was a lion, but it was still very thick, and Lucy or Susan generally would brush his hair out for him before school. Today though, there was some project and all three of their girls had to leave extra early. That left Edmund and Peter to try and muddle through it. 

Edmund went to get Christopher after about ten minutes of Peter struggling. Christopher had been sitting at his breakfast table, finishing coffee when Edmund burst through the door. In the three months since Christopher and Aslan had acknowledged their affection, Christopher had taken less and less care locking the door. The Pevensies came and went at all hours of the day, sometimes with Madeline or Tigger or Eeyore or one of the others, and sometimes just because, as they said, Christopher cooked better. 

It wasn’t a shock to see one of the Pevensie children, it just normally wasn’t only one of them when Madeline wasn’t there. 

“Is something wrong?” Christopher asked. Aslan would never let them come to any real harm, so he wasn’t worried, just confused. As such he allowed himself the luxury of draining the last of his coffee from his mug. 

“You did that delicate little braid in Madeline’s hair last week, right?” Edmund asked, his eyes as determined as a young soldier about to step on the battlefield for the eight-seventh time. It had been quite a shock to Christopher when he first realized the Pevensie children had fought in more battles than he had, but now he recognized those looks for what they were. It made it easier to help them. 

“Yes,” Christopher said. “I thought the girls had all headed in.” 

“They did, and Aslan’s hair a mess,” Edmund said. “We don’t want to leave it like that. He won’t just fix it for himself even though he could.” 

“Ah,” Christopher said, pushing himself up and heading to drop his dishes in the kitchen. Aslan never used his power to help himself (though Christopher knew he did for the rest of them). He took pleasure in the physical doing. But that meant that there were things he couldn’t do well. 

“You’ll come?” Edmund asked. He stood like a proud man at nearly 14, and Christopher knew very well that he was. 

“I will. Let me get the brushes and I’ll be there in shirt order. You and Peter can go to school if you want,” Christopher said, taking charge easily. 

Edmund nodded once. “I’ll let them know,” he said before turning on his heel and striding out. Christopher smiled to himself. 

He did collect the brushes in question. They had belonged to Evelyn. Christopher, before moving to Sussex, had gone through Evelyn’s things with Madeline. Some things they got rid of, donating, selling or disposing. Some things they kept. Some things they boxed up to be re-examined later to determine what their ultimate fate would be. Evelyn had beautiful brushes, with enamel inlay. The were something Madeline could have once she was an adult. He used them for both his own hair and Madeline’s now. He couldn’t imagine Evelyn would have minded her brushes being used for Aslan. 

Christopher put the set in their little carrier and headed right over to the Pevensie household. About ten minutes later, Christopher arrived at the gate to the garden, where Aslan was seated, eyes closed, his face to the sky. He looked so peaceful, sitting there in his preferred suspenders and white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Edmund and Peter were nowhere to be seen. 

“I was told you may need help,” Christopher said, leaning against the gate and trying not to look too smitten. 

“I was told that as well,” Aslan said, sounding amused. His eyes were still closed and he’d yet to stop tipping his head toward the sun.

“Edmund herded Peter out quickly, I see,” Christopher said. He reached to the inside of the gate and pulled the latch, letting himself in. He walked over to Aslan and sat down next to his boyfriend. 

“Edmund is a good leader when he’s not worried about how he’s being perceived,” Aslan said. He turned his head to look at Christopher. “Peter is similar, really. Though their reactions are different.” 

“Most men are,” Christopher said. He leaned in and pressed a feather light kiss against Aslan’s warm mouth. “I was too, for a time.” 

“Not very long,” Aslan murmured against Christopher’s mouth once the kiss broke. “Your kind heart breaks through the posturing, but that self-regard would have protected your heart better.” 

“I’d rather be kind,” Christopher said. He remembered very well the day he decided that. He’d still been a young officer, after about the fifth battle he’d been in. It was still the first year he was at war. He’d gone by the book dressing down a young soldier who was about to fall to pieces. His words had pierced the boy’s heart and made him cry. 

‘I’d rather be kind than proper,’ he thought then and laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder. He advised him to write a letter home to his mother and tell her he loved her and missed her. 

‘You can’t be there, and you can’t go back and fix your mistake, but you can make someone else feel better and that will help this,’ he’d advised the young man. 

War made hearts cold, hard or shattered. Maturity came at the cost of innocence. That was a price Christopher had paid until it robbed him of his own voice, so wrapped up in a need to help others that he couldn’t even tell the people he loved why he was disappointing them again, nor could he tell the people in charge he needed time off. 

But still, he would rather be kind. He’d rather be hurt than have someone else be hurt. He would rather fight the terrors than let his friends be scared. 

“I admire that about you, my dear boy,” Aslan whispered and kissed him again. This kiss, like the first, was light and did not last for long, but it drew Christopher from his sad reverie. 

“I brought brushes,” Christopher said. “I think tonight after dinner I and the girls should teach you and the boys how to do this yourself.” 

“That seems sensible,” Aslan said. 

“Good, now turn around and face your fate,” Christopher teased. He swung his leg over the bench, straddling it, facing Aslan, who dutifully moved to sit with his legs off the end of the bench, his back to Christopher. 

“You enjoy this,” Aslan said. 

“I always liked brushing Evelyn’s hair for her. And I liked doing the same with Madeline. I always have. She always liked it when I did it more because I was very gentle,” he said proudly. He set the brush to Aslan’s mane of hair and began brushing. 

It was just a thick as Christopher remembered when he was running his fingers through it. He smiled at the memories and began to brush. The brush kept catching in tangles, but Christopher was patient. He didn’t go fast, just kept carefully working at the tangles over and over. 

“You’re reverent, when you do this,” Aslan noted. “With Madeline too.” 

“She has lovely thick hair, and I like when I help her with her hair. It makes her smile and I know she walks a little taller,” Christopher said. He kept his voice as gentle as his work. 

“And with me?” Aslan asked. 

“I love your hair. It’s like nothing I’ve quite ever seen or felt. It’s thick, not soft but not unpleasant. It reminds me of who I have in my hands. And it reminds me that you don’t have to let me to this, but you do,” Christopher murmured. He knew he was blushing, but his hands never strayed from their course. 

“I like it when you do this,” Aslan said. 

“I know. You love to be touched, and not just by me. I see how much you love it when the children hug you.” 

“You watch me a lot then?” Christopher knew he was being teased. He started to braid Aslan’s hair, just as methodical and gentle. 

“I like touching you too,” Christopher admitted. 

“I know. I wasn’t just teasing about reverent,” Aslan said. His words carried a certain weight which Christopher responded to by kissing a little bit of skin on Aslan’s shoulder which was exposed. 

“You know how I feel about you.” Christopher finished off the braid before letting out a sigh. “I forgot a tie.” 

“Here.” Aslan held his hand back, a tie in his hand. 

“Thank you,” Christopher said, deciding not to tease him about using his power. He simply tied off the braid and then sat back, feeling satisfied with himself. 

Aslan turned around to look at him. Christopher looked back. They didn’t stay staring for long, instead crossing the distance and wrapping their arms around each other. Their mouths found each other almost immediately. Christopher let out a happy little groan into those kisses. Aslan’s mouth was always so warm. 

They kissed for a few moments. Christopher allowed himself to melt into a certain abandon. Aslan let him. After a few lovely moments of kissing their hearts out, Aslan eased his kisses and slowly unwound his arms. 

“I’ll be late if I don’t leave soon,” Christopher said sadly. He hated to go, but he appreciated that Aslan always kept track of such things for him. It allowed him not to worry. 

“Go on. We’ll have dinner and we can stay up once the children are in bed,” Aslan said. 

Christopher grinned. “Promise?” 

“I promise, my dear boy,” Aslan said before kissing his nose. “Go on.” 

Christopher pushed himself up and headed back home to grab his items, tucking the brushes back into their case as he walked. His heart felt lighter for having spent a few moments in Aslan’s garden. It always made him feel lighter. 

He would see his family that evening. The children would be back and Aslan would have dinner waiting for them. They’d eat and have a lesson about haircare. And then that evening… Christopher smiled. It was certainly going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> The only way I'm okay with this is thinking about Aslan as some sort of sci-fi fantasy deity that has no relation to any real world faith or figure. So you know, deity of some magical realm falls for a human who's love allowed him to affect the deity's realm.


End file.
